Switched
by Sapphire93
Summary: Donny and Raph switch bodies.So do Leo and Mikey.April has to figure out a way to switch them back before her wedding day with Casey.Chapter8 fixed!FINISHED!2 COMING SOON!
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own TMNT.**

**_Ann:_ Here is chapter one for "Switched".**

**_Chapter 1_**

**"Donny!" April yelled.**

**"What now?" Donny asked.**

**"Mikey's hand is stuck in the c.d. player."**

**"Again?"**

**"Yep."**

**In the living room...**

**"Mikey, can you tell me how you can get your stuck in a c.d. player? Seven times?" Donny asked.**

**"I was just trying to get my c.d. out." Mikey answered.**

**"We do need a new c.d. player." Leo said.**

**"Alright. Let's get his hand out." Donny said.**

**Two hours later...**

**"How's your hand, Mikey?" Raph asked.**

**"Still hurts." Mikey answered.**

**"Keep the ice on it."**

**"I am!"**

**"Then why is it in the trash?"**

**"It was cold."**

**"I'll get you another one..."**

**"Mikey, hurry up and get ready." Leo said.**

**"I can't go." Mikey answered.**

**"Why not?"**

**"My hand hurts."**

**"Mikey, your hand has been hurting you ever since two hours ago!"**

**"That's probably because he keeps on throwing his ice away." Raph handed Mikey a new ice pack.**

**Mikey threw it out.**

**"MIKEY! Why did you do that?" Leo picked it out of the trash and gave it back to Mikey.**

**"It melted?" Mikey said.**

**"No, it didn't!"**

**"Leo, Raph? Can I speak with you for a minute?" Donny asked.**

**"Hold on, Mikey" Raph went over to Donny.**

**"This will only take a minute. Do not, I repeat, do not throw out that ice!" Leo walked out of the room.**

**Mikey threw it out.**

**"You guys know how much Mikey hates to wear a tux." Donny said.**

**"So do I, but Leo won't let me stay home." Raph said. Leo gave him a little glare.**

**"And you know how much Mikey hates weddings."**

**"I know."**

**"Well, he likes the party afterward." Leo said.**

**"I know, but he hates the part when we have to just sit or stand there." Donny said.**

**"I know."**

**"But anyway, he keeps throwing out the ice so his hand won't get better, and he won't have to go." **

**"Let him just stay home." Raph said.**

**"Then I'm staying home with him." Leo said.**

**"Ok. Come on Raph." Donny and Raph left.**

**At the wedding...**

**"Look at that bueatiful woman!" Raph wispered.**

**"Go say hi." Donny said.**

**"No!"**

**"Yes! Go! She won't mind."**

**"Yes she will."**

**"Raph, no she won't."**

**"Donny...say another word about it..."**

**"HEY! LADY! MY BROTHER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Donny sat back down and smiled at Raph. Raph got all mad and jumped on top of Donny and those two got into a huge fist-fight and they ended up ruining the wedding for April's friend (April's frind is the one who is getting married, by the way.).**

**Meanwhile back at the lair Leo and Mikey were in a huge fist-fight. First, because Leo wouldn't change the channel on the t.v. Then, Mikey wouldn't put ant ice on his hand until Leo changed the channel but then Leo wouldn't change the channel until Mikey put the ice on his hand.**


	2. We're In Eachothers Bodies!

**_Chapter 2_**

**That night...(Spooky music)**

**Donny didn't feel himself when he woke up in the middle of the night. When he looked in his mirror, he didn't see his body. He saw Raph's. He thought that Raph did this to him so he went into Raph's room.**

**"RAPH!" Donny screamed.**

**"May I remind you that it is only 4:00 in the morning? Or can you tell time?" Raph asked.**

**"What did you do?"**

**"Do whhey. I have a clone...cool. Hey Master Splinter wants me to clean my room today! Clean it!"**

**"Raph, no! I am not your clone! I'm in your body, and your my body. Holy crap."**

**"What?" Raph looked down. "Shell, I'm fat now..."**

**"IWHAT! YOU THINK I'M FAT?"**

**"I never said that."**

**"Yes, you did."**

**"Yeah, I said I'm fat now."**

**"Your in my body..."**

**"Oh, yeah."**

**"What's all of this screaming?" Leo asked.**

**"Mikey, not now. Go back to bed." Raph said.**

**"I'm not Mikey. I'm Leo. Maybe I should turn on the light." Leo flicked the light on. "Oh, I see what's going on here...Donny get out of Raph's bed."**

**"I am Raph! Donny and I switched bodies, and it looks like you and Mikey switched bodies, too..."**

**Leo looked down at himself... "Oh, great I'm fat..."**

**"What's going on here?" Mikey had a cheese sandwich in his hand.**

**"Great! I'm fat now, in your body, and now your making my body fat!"**

**"Hey, a clone! Thanks Donny! Go clean my room!"**

**"What? No!"**

**"Mikey, let me tell you this." Donny said.**

**"Yeah, yeah..." Mikey thought Donny was going to tell him how to use 'His Clone'.**

**"Me and Raph siwtched bodies..."**

**"Great, that's all we need. Another Raph! Now another me would be a different story..."**

**"Let me finish! And you and Leo switched bodies."**

**"Cool."**

**"Yeah, he thinks this is cool!" Raph threw his head back onto his pillow.**


	3. Why Did We Switch?

**_Chapter 3_**

**That next day...**

**"GUYS!" April came running into the lair.**

**"What?" Raph asked.**

**"Casey asked me to marry him and I said yes!"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"Yes! We're getting married in a month! And your all invited!"**

**"How do I put this...Raph and I switched bodies, Leo and Mikey switched bodies and we don't know when we'll change back." Donny said.**

**"So that means that you can't come?" April asked.**

**"No. If we change back in time, then yes we can go." Leo said.**

**"Great. I've been waiting for him to ask me, but now you won't be able to go..."**

**"We might be able to go if you try and help get back to normal." Donny said.**

**"What do we do first?" April asked with a smile.**

**"That's a good question...does anyone have any suggustions?"**

**Everybody shook their heads.**

**"Well, we're off to a great start." Mikey said.**

**"What are we going to do?" April asked.**

**"Hold on a sec! I think we need to find out how and when we got switched!" Donny said.**

**"Ok. How did we get switched?" Mikey asked.**

**"I don't know that, yet. Does anybody have a clue?"**

**"We got switched over night!" Raph said.**

**"Very good, Raph. No kidding we got switched over night. Does anybody else have a clue? No? No. No. Ok, no. This is going to take a little over a month, I think, April."**

**"Then keep trying!" April said.**


	4. Don't Tell Casey

**_Chapter 4_**

**"Donny, my wedding is in three days! Can't you think of something?" April asked.**

**"Not a thing!" Donny replied.**

**"Great!"**

**"I have one thing to tell you though!"**

**"What?"**

**"You can not tell Casey about this!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"I don't know...he'll probably pospon the wedding!"**

**"I want to do though!"**

**"No, you don't! Don't tell him!"**

**"I think I should!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because we need the wedding pospon for us to have more time than three days."**

**"Too bad. You will not tell him."**

**"He could help us out!"**

**"He could laugh at me and my brothers faces?"**

**"I won't tell him."**

**"Good."**

**"But what if you guys can't get back to nomal before the wedding? Will you just not go? If you don't go, Casey will be my husband. And I won't be able to lie to him!"**

**"We'll go! We might just have to act a little like eachother, that's all."**

**"Well, screw the wedding, then!"**


	5. We're Going To The Wedding

**_Chapter 5_**

**"Donny, my wedding is tomorrw! I sooooooooooo excited! I'm getting married!" April sang.**

**"I know that." Donny replied.**

**"Should I go tell Casey that your not coming?"**

**"No."**

**"But since I have to lie about what should Idid you say no?"**

**"Yes, I did say no."**

**"Why? You guys all switched bodies. You can't go."**

**"We are going to go."**

**"Did you tell them that?"**

**"Yes."**

**"You talked to eachother?"**

**"Yes."**

**"How?"**

**"I opened my mouth and said"**

**"Noooooo! I ment how are you guys going to go?"**

**"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! We're going to act like eachother!"**

**"No, no, please don't!"**

**"Come on, April! You said you were excited. You said it would be better if we were there! So? We're going!"**

**"And your going to act like eachother?"**

**"Yep."**

**"So your going to act like Raph. Raph is going to act like you. Leo is going to act like Mikey, and Mikey is going to act like Leo?"**

**"That's right."**

**"I have to go!"**

**"Go? Go where?"**

**"I have to go buy a video-camera! I wouldn't miss this for the world! And I want my kids to see this too!"**

**"Great..."**


	6. Please

**_Chapter 6_**

**"Please guys?" Donny asked. "I already told April that we would..."**

**"What do you mean, you already told April that we would?" Leo asked.**

**"I don't know. I think it was because it's her wedding day, she's excited, she wants us to go really, really badly and I wouldn't want to miss it for the world!"**

**"Act eachother out, though? Oh, Donny, I don't know."**

**"Or, I could just go and act like Raph..."**

**"I'm going!" Raph stood up.**

**"Then I guess, Mikey," Donny looked at Mikey's body (aka Leo.) "And Leo," Donny looked at Leo's body (aka Mikey) "Will just stay home..."**

**"I want to go!" Mikey stood up raising his hand.**

**"Mikey!" Leo said.**

**"What?"**

**"You wouldn't last an hour trying to be like me! And you guys, too! Raph, you wouldn't last a minute trying to act like Donny, and Donny! You wouldn't last a day trying to act like Raph!"**

**"Try us. And try yourself by acting like Mikey." Donny said crossing his arms across his chest.**

**"Fine..." Leo answered.**

**"YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THAKS, LEO!"**

**"Alright, alright shut up!"**

**"Oh, sorry."**

**"It's ok."**

**"The wedding startes in an hour. We'd better be going!"**

**"Wait!"**

**"What?"**

**"Just one thing!"**

**"What?"**

**"If I see that you can't take being Raph, I can't take it being Mikey, or Raph can't take it being Donny, or Mikey can't take it being me, we're leaving."**

**"Gotcha!"**


	7. Halfway Trough The Wedding

**_Chapter 7_**

**"Hi, Raph! Glad you could make it!" Casey slapped Raph on the back. To him, Raph. To us, Donny.**

**"Hi." Donny said.**

**Casey walked up to Donny. (aka Raph.) "Donny!"**

**"What?" Raph asked nervously.**

**"Quick. What's 15 billion multiplyed by 7,675?"**

**"Why do you want to know?"**

**"I don't know. I just want to give your brain a challege!"**

**"I DON'T KNOW! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

**"Ok. That was weird."**

**"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Leo's body said. (aka Mikey)**

**"What was that all about?" Casey asked April.**

**"What was what all about?" April asked.**

**"Leo's burp. Mikey's the one who burps, and Leo is the one who yells at him. But this time, Leo burped, and Mikey's yelling at him...I don't get it. It's like they switched bodies around or something..."**

**"A-ha! That's a good one! Switched bodies? Please! Ooo! Look! The cake! Go see what kind it is! Goodbye!"**

**"Ok." Casey left and April walked down to Leo and Mikey.**

**"What is going on here?" April asked.**

**"Did you hear that burp?" Mikey's body said.**

**"Hey, it was a good burp!" Leo's body said.**

**"No, it was rude!"**

**"Guys, please! Just calm down!" April walked off.**


	8. Biggest Fit Of Her Life

**_Chapter 8_**

**"April, wait!" Mikey's body ran over to April."We have to go."**

**"What? But we didn't even cut the cake, yet!" April said.**

**"Did someone say cake?" Leo's body ran right past them.**

**"MIKEY! GET BACK---I mean...LEO! GET BACK HERE!" Mikey's body yelled. "I'm gonna go get him...you look for Donny and Raph.**

**"Ok." April started to look around when she heard Casey yelling: "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" She ran up to him and there was a crowd coming. "Casey! What's going on? I don't want anybody fighting at our wedding! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"Don't worry! It's just Raph and Donny!" Casey said and then Leo and Mikey got into the fight trying tho break them up.**

**"LEO GET OFF YOUR BROTHER! NO, WAIT? WHO IS THAT? NO, NO!IT'S LEO! LEO GT OFF OF YOUR BROTHER! DONNY! WAIT A MINUTE, IS THE DONNY? I HAVE NO IDEA! MIKEY! MIKEY, WHERE'D MIKEY GO? MIKEY! STOP EATING THE CAKE! DO YOU HEAR ME? STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"April was having the biggest fit she'd ever had.**

**"April, that's Leo whose eating the cake." Casey said.**

**"BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Leo's body belched.**

**"MIKEY SAY EXCUSE ME!" April yelled again.**

**"That's Leo!" Casey said.**

**"NO! NO, IT'S NOT! IT'S MIKEY! THEY ALL SWITCHED BODIES!" **

**All the turtles stopped fighting and Mikey stopped eating once they heard her yell that they switched bodies to everyone at the wedding. They were suprised and whatched April leave the room.**


	9. Long Chat

**_Chapter 9_**

**"April?" Casey came into the room.**

**"YOUR IDIOT! Why did you have to encourge them to fight?" April asked.**

**"Sorry...I didn't know...what did you mean by when you said that they all switched bodies?"**

**"They all had a fight with eachother..."**

**"And..."**

**"And they switched bodies."**

**"Ok, but who switched with who?"**

**"Leo and Mikey switched. Donny and Raph switched."**

**"Oh. So that's why Leo's body acted like Mikey, and Mikey's bopdy acted like Leo?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Wow...I would have never guessed..."**

**"I could tell."**

**"How?"**

**"Because your stupid."**

**"I think I'll take that as a complament..."**

**"You better...because if you pick a little, tiny fight with me, let's just say you won't see the next day."**

**"In otherwords you'll kill me?"**

**"I don't like to use the words die, death, dead, and kill. I prefer stabbed in the throut."**

**"That's-nice..."**

**"Can we pospon the wedding?"**

**"Sure."**

**"To a week from today."**

**"Ok."**

**"Let's go and tell everybody."**

**"Yeah, and let's try to break up Leo, Raph, and Donny. And hopefully the cake won't be gone from Mikey..."**

**But when they went out there everybody was having their own little conversations...but no turtles.**


	10. Afterward

**_Afterward_**

**Casey and April got married a week after that whole mess. The turtles were switched back to their normal selves in the next morning. Just a little hint for the sequel...April's pregnant...Casey and her switch bodies. If you get what I'm saying, that's fine. If you don't, that's all I'm saying. Read and review please, and read and review the sequel please. :-)**


End file.
